


Virgin Margaritas by the Pool

by RembrandtsWife



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Barbershop Quartet, F/M, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Multi, OT4, Oral Sex, Summer Vacation, Swimming, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RembrandtsWife/pseuds/RembrandtsWife
Summary: Steve's Barbershop Quartet has a summer getaway. Sam and Nat have some quality time.





	Virgin Margaritas by the Pool

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a fan art painting on Tumblr that I copied into the file along with the author's name, patimac, but without a link. Without proper credit to the artist, I'd rather not reproduce the painting here.
> 
> I finished this a couple months ago and then forgot it existed. Thanks to DizzyRedhead for having a look at it yesterday and encouraging me to post. It's possible I may write an autumn story about these dorks.

"I just don't know why you'd rather swim in a pool when the ocean's right there."

"Because the *ocean*," Sam said, for the umpteenth time, "has waves, jellyfish, junk, pollution, and a temperature cold enough to make my balls pull up next to my kidneys--"

"Ooh, language," Steve interjected.

"Whereas the *pool* is calm, clean, critter-free, and pleasantly cool without disturbing my manhood," Sam finished. He adjusted his swimsuit (Speedo briefs, color Ripe Melon, purchased especially for this vacation) and took a neat dive off the board into the deep end. 

Surfacing, he swam the length of the pool to where Barnes was standing in the shallow end, drinking something frozen and fruity. Steve was still perched on the edge of the pool beside him. "So how's your manhood now?" Barnes eyeballed Sam's crotch while he took a long, calculated sip on his straw.

"Just fine, thank you!" Sam adjusted the Speedos around one thigh. Barnes and Steve had both opted for swim trunks instead of briefs. Steve's were navy with white stripes on the sides, Barnes's bright blue with little Captain America shields all over them. As usual, Steve had no taste, Barnes had bad taste.

"How's the water, boys?" Natasha approached the pool, apparently disguised as a 1940s movie star: jade-green one-piece suit, large sunglasses, and sun hat with a wide floppy brim. She was wearing her hair long and red again; it flowed loosely over her pale shoulders.

"There she is, the glamorous Miss Romanov!" Steve, hands cupped around his mouth in a megaphone, sounded like the guys in the old newsreels. "The mysterious star of stage and screen was seen vacationing with her boy toys--"

Barnes put a stop to this nonsense by yanking Steve off his perch and into the water. Sam stepped back, laughing, as Steve came up sputtering, sweeping his wet hair.

"Jesus, Buck, this is the kiddie end! I coulda cracked my head on the--"

"Shut up, Rogers, I remember when you couldn't even swim--"

Bickering turned to pummeling turned to competitive laps back and forth. Natasha sat down where Steve had been and appropriated his drink. "Darn, it's virgin again."

Sam laid a hand on her leg; it was smooth and firm and white as marble. "If you want a margarita, baby, I can be your pool boy and get one for you."

Nat gave Sam the version of her tiny smile that she kept for him. "Maybe later. Probably better if I don't drink alcohol right now, when I actually want to get in the water."

She took another drink of Steve's frozen fruit thing, then slipped into the pool. "Ouch." The cool water lapped up over her breasts, settled around her ribs. Sam noticed her nipples rising through the swimsuit, but said nothing.

He looked down the length of the pool, wondering where Barnes and Rogers were. They were bobbing in the water just about where the bottom dropped off sharply to allow safe diving. Barnes was hanging on to the side of the pool with his sleek black Wakandan arm, and Rogers was hanging on to his face and shoulders as they kissed. 

Making out in broad daylight, well, that probably wasn't something they got to do back in the good ole days before the war. Steve took a deep breath that rippled every muscle in his back and then disappeared under the water. Barnes, after a moment, shivered hard and let his head loll back.

"Are they doing what I think they're doing?"

Nat smiled from under her hat. "Did you know Steve can hold his breath for three minutes?" She took off the hat and glasses and put them down on the poolside grass. "Probably longer if he's motivated."*

Before Sam could say anything, Natasha had swum away, gliding through the water with easy strokes that made little splashing. Jesus Christ, Sam thought, and other things his momma would not want him saying. He stood there by himself, his shoulders hot, his legs cool, and his dick proving that yes, you could get a hard-on in a pool. If there'd ever been any doubt. 

***

Sam stretched out on the bed with that delicious bone-tiredness that only swimming seemed to give. They'd swum laps and done some diving and Nat might've snuck up on him and paddled away with his swim shorts. Then they'd dried off in the sun and a few of the hotel staff had shown up carrying trays of drinks and snacks, smiled, and left them alone. Once in a while, there were perks to having wealthy superheroes as your besties. 

Nat came out of the bathroom, wearing a plush pink robe with a matching towel wound around her head. She'd indulged in not just a shower, but shampoo and conditioner after their swim. She sat down on the bed beside him, smelling of citrus and mango and smiling with the same sort of tiredness he felt. 

"You good?" he asked, just to say something.

"I'm good." She leaned down and gave him a kiss. Her hand rested on his bare chest; he covered it with his own and snagged another kiss before she could move away. Then another. Pretty soon she was lying on top of him, kissing him breathless; his cock was pushing against pink plush fabric instead of sweet skin.

"Can you…?" Sam gestured at Nat's towel turban and the robe, trying not to grind against her.

"The robe, yes, but not the towel." She shimmied out of it and pushed it off the edge of the bed without quite getting up off of Sam; no use trying not to grind when that business was going on. 

He was ready to get his hands on some skin when more shimmying commenced. Goddammit…. He couldn't be mad, though, not when his girl was sitting pretty and offering him the sweetest, pinkest pussy, smelling girl-clean and not a hair in sight.

"That's why you took so long," he said, getting ahold of her thighs anyway. "You were taking up the carpet."

Nat snorted with laughter, a sound only Sam and occasionally the old-timers ever heard. "All that chlorine made a good excuse." She moved forward a little. "And all this free time we have…."

Sam was perfectly happy to spend a good chunk of his vacation eating out Natasha Romanov. He'd done this for plenty of women, but nobody else had her muscle control. He kissed and licked and sucked and licked some more, while Nat stayed perfectly balanced at just the right distance. He didn't bother counting how many times she came. He knew she was getting ready to move on when she started stroking his cock. 

A loud shout from the room next door distracted both of them. It wasn't a sex noise; the oldtimers could be rough with each other, but they were always quiet, probably because of how long they'd had to keep sex on the downlow.  
"James laughed," Natasha said, under her breath. She smiled.

Yeah, Barnes laughing was a good thing. The more he recovered himself, the more sense of humor he'd showed, but it mostly came out in making Steve and other people laugh with sly, sarcastic remarks. Sam didn't ask why Nat called him "James" and what kind of history they had together. She'd tell him someday, or not. 

"Did you want some extra company?" He nodded toward the connecting door.

"Nah." Her hand closed around his cock again. "You and I deserve some quality time together."

Whatever she did or didn't tell him, it didn't matter. 

Still straddling him, Nat turned around and shifted to settle her knees on either side of his ribcage. She was too far from his mouth, now, but her mouth went down on him, sucking smoothly while she gripped the base of his cock with her hand. Oh, that was good. Sam looked at her spread out in front of him, her smooth pussy swollen and pink, shiny with his spit and her juices, and eased one finger inside.

She slurped hard on his cock and gave an encouraging wiggle. He teased her sweet spot with his finger, then pulled out and rubbed her clit, then went in with two fingers. She bobbed her head over his cock, sucking steadily. He fluttered his fingers against her G-spot, thumbed her clit, finger-fucked her a little. She took his cock deeper into her mouth and cradled his sack in one hand, teasing the sensitive skin there with the edge of her nails. It was a game, back and forth, the tension ratcheting up as they pushed each other to the brink.

Sam got four fingers into Nat's pussy and made her groan aloud and squirt before she outright deep-throated him. He wanted to buck and thrash, but her lips were against his pubes and her nails against his taint, so he fisted the sheets and just moaned as she sucked him dry. Good God, that woman could suck cock. It was just one of her hidden superpowers.

He opened his eyes to see Natasha unwinding the towel from her hair. She wiped her mouth, with a prim smile that coaxed a weak laugh out of him, then wiped his belly and cock, his chest and her crotch. Her damp hair gleamed a deep copper red in the late afternoon light of their room.

"You good, baby?" he asked again.

"Mm-hm." He moved over to make room for her in the bed. She put on her robe again and grabbed her phone before propping herself up against the headboard.

"Take a nap if you want. I think I'm just going to read for a while."

Her fingers were soft and cool on his shoulder as he drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [rembrandtswife](rembrandtswife.tumblr.com) on Tumblr, too, and I post a lot of Stucky and a lot of birb.


End file.
